


Когда оживают боги

by Norda



Category: Original Work, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Celts, Dark, Death, Drama, Gen, Harm to Children, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Roman Britain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы призвать богов, надо принести жертвы. Кровавые жертвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда оживают боги

Крадок замер возле загона, заворожено наблюдая, как огромное оранжевое солнце медленно и торжественно опускалось за горизонт. Сегодня был долгий, томительный день. Крадоку хотелось, чтобы он поскорее закончился, весь день он неосознанно метался по деревне.  
Сегодня ночью должно свершиться то, к чему всё шло уже давно: нападение на небольшой римский форт. Нельзя сказать, что это было по душе Крадоку. До последнего дня он надеялся, что бунт будет в другом месте. Слишком много он бродил вдоль стены, слишком много он видел последствий таких восстаний: обезлюдевшие деревни, мёртвые поля, пустые глаза. И это в лучшем случае, в худшем – полностью уничтоженные поселения, а немногих выживших - на рынках рабов. Он не хотел такой участи своим жене и сыну. Ещё утром Крадок в последний раз обнял жену и подсадил в повозку, где между собаками и скрабом уже спал их сын, и отправил их подальше отсюда. Им будет безопасней у родственников. А Крадок, если будет жив, их найдёт. Жена была против бунта – сколько раз за последние дни они спорили, сколько раз она пыталась уговорить его уехать, не участвовать. Они оба хорошо знали, что будет после. Даже если кельтам удаться захватить крепость – Рим пришлёт карательный отряд и новый гарнизон.  
Последние лучи солнца бросали длинные чёткие тени. Крадок напоследок погладил морды своих вороных коней. Если ночная атака не удастся, то им тоже придётся повоевать. Сейчас у него остались только они – белоснежную Ирвин жрец приглядел для жертвы богу. Ещё с самого утра её спрятали в хижине вместе с юношей, предназначенным для той же цели. Это была честь, большая честь – повторял про себя Крадок.  
Воины с раскрашенными боевыми узорами телами уже нетерпеливо потянулись к капищу, где будет проведён обряд, который должен принести помощь и удачу в восстании. Они тайком от римских глаз пробирались сюда последние дни, и вот теперь, когда непрерывной змеей тянулась цепочка людей, было видно, что бриттов больше чем легионеров в форте. Крадок не спешил к сакральному месту – весь долгий день он метался в нетерпении, торопил время, а сейчас хотелось оттянуть мгновения, остановить наступление ночи. 

Когда Крадок вышел к капищу, воины уже заполонили круг камней, а друид начинал свой ритуал. Возраст жреца угадать не удавалось – тело было худощавым, но сильным, покрытое густым загаром и блестящее от масла. Сложные татуировки покрывали каждый дюйм тела, волосы и борода были взлохмачены и наполовину выбелены. Огни от факелов, казалось, были живыми существами, они то вспыхивали, то опадали. Оранжевый свет пламени лизал и высвечивал загорелые тела воинов, а разум Крадока вновь и вновь отсылал его на сутки назад, когда в таких же ярких всполохах очага их хижины изгибалось обнажённое тело жены.  
Жрец запел гортанным голосом, который то опадал, то, казалось, заполнял собой всё пространство и доносился до небес. Бритты, завороженные действиями колдуна, нетерпеливо топтались на месте, сжимали в руках копья и мечи. Ритмичное дыхание сотни людей вторило барабанам, плясали языки пламени. Мужчин охватывал азарт и жажда битвы. Раздельные, поначалу, крики, теперь звучали в унисон, ноги отбивали древний, как сама жизнь, ритм. Глаза непрерывно следили за жрецом, сердце билось всё быстрее, ожидая боя. Уже совсем скоро им предстоит испытать ярость битвы.  
Вот подвели к жертвенному камню молодого воина, предназначенного богу. Жрец выгнул спину юноши, проводя по кругу вокруг камня. Потом заставил встать его на колени. Толпа перед ними расступалась сама собой, образовывая живой колышущийся в едином ритме коридор. По образовавшемуся проходу двое мужчин вели светло-серую молодую лошадь. Его Ирвин. Лошадка упиралась и пыталась вырваться, встать на дыбы, но сильные руки тащили её к друиду. Только сейчас Крадок заметил, что жрец не пел, вязь бурлящую вязь песни рождали барабаны, топот и выкрики воинов. Внимание десятков глаз было приковано к площадке перед алтарём.  
Жрец что-то сказал Ирвин, провёл ладонью по голове, и кобыла замерла, как каменная. Без уздечки и повода, никем не удерживаемая – она неподвижно стояла между толпой и алтарём. Крадок вместе с другими замер от удивления.  
Друид уже повернулся к жертвенному камню, песня зазвенела снова, заполоняя всё пространство, и темный воздух пах грозой. Жертву распяли на широком плоском камне. Парень лежал, глядя в небо, густо посыпанное крупной солью звезд. Его грудь высоко вздымалась, на висках блестели капли пота. Жрец взял нож. Песня ускорялась, становилась пронзительно-жуткой. Он поднял жилистые смуглые руки и с силой опустил нож, вгоняя его по рукоятку в беззащитную грудь. Крадок видел как судорожно, из последних сил, молодой воин сжимал зубы, ведь утром он был горд, что именно его выбрали в жертву ради удачи в восстании. Лишь на самой грани жизни и смерти из горла парня вырвался то ли стон, то ли приглушённый рык, больше похожий на скрежет. Жрец медленно потянул нож вверх, рассекая грудину, с хрустом проламывая путь через ребра. Кровь, черная в пляшущем свете костра, заливала алтарь. Рядом с Крадоком кто-то простонал – это был отец мальчика. «Дар богам - это честь» произнёс Крадок то ли для отца юноши, то ли для самого себя. На высокой ноте жрец замер, поднимая руки с кинжалом вверх – и племя замерло, ожидая милосердного удара, но песнь стремительным речитативом возобновилась вновь. Друид погрузил руки в трепещущую плоть, нащупывая в сочащейся скользкой глубине пульсирующий комок. Сжал пальцы и потянул, вырывая еще бьющееся сердце из груди. Кровь хлынула из раны густой горячей волной, скрывая древнее руны, вырезанные на алтаре. Давно древний камень не видел такой жертвы. Грохот барабанов раскачивал толпу в едином ритме. Отблески пламени вспыхивали в широко открытых глазах. Люди в оцепенении не сводили взглядов с дергающегося на камне тела, и живое, пульсирующее сердце с каждым толчком выплескивало жрецу на руки черную вязкую кровь.  
Крадок перевёл взгляд на свою лошадь. Та дрожала крупной дрожью, ноздри раздувались, но всё так же не могла пошевелиться. Лишь крики беснующейся толпы заставили его вздрогнуть и очнуться. Не переставая петь, жрец окровавленными рукам провёл по белому корпусу и гриве. Крадоку было видно, как в жёлтом свете огня шкура Ирвин темнела, наливаясь бурым цветом. Вот кровь потекла по спине лошади. Хвост ещё был прежним, но цвет гривы уже начал меняться. Она светилась изнутри тёмно-красным кровавым огнём. Сама лошадь тоже неумолимо менялась – она увеличилась, грудь расширилась, на фоне чёрных губ ярко белели клыки. Это была уже не та молодая кобылка, которой она была ещё утром, это был Зверь. Зверь дикий и непокорный, воинственный и могучий. Зверь страшный и жаждущий крови. Это был Бог. Его движения гипнотизировали, рождали в жилах огонь, желание биться и сражаться до последней капли крови, страха не было – только жажда схватки.  
Зверь ожил: встряхнул гривой, поднялся на дыбы, стряхивая на землю горячие капли крови. Снова поднялся на дыбы, завыл – это было не то обычное конское ржание, это был и призыв, и команда, и клич к атаке. С места Зверь сорвался крупной рысью, воины, стоявшие близко, шарахнулись от копыт и жаркого дыхания. По вновь образовавшемуся живому коридору гордо подняв голову скакала Кровавая лошадь. Сам Бог мчался в сторону римского форта, мимо воинов разных племён, мимо тех, кто жаждал отмщения, мести и славы. Людской поток с криками ярости и восхищения хлынул за ним.  
Бой начался – Бог вёл воинов в атаку, был то там, то здесь. Когда он был рядом, вокруг рождалось странное чувство – жажда крови, хотелось быть на стенах и убивать, драться и рубить, сражаться и умирать, здесь и сейчас – прошлого и будущего уже не существовало. Лошадь не всегда было видно – темнота поглощала своё порождение, но слышался перестук её копыт, храп, были видны огненные всполохи гривы и хвоста, чувствовалось горячее дыхание. Крадоку хотелось думать, что внутри бога всё ещё есть что-то от добродушной Ирвин. Несколько раз он видел на стенах крепости молодого командира. Его короткий развивающийся плащ казался крыльями. Крадок вспомнил, что род Аквила получил своё имя в честь благородной птицы. А сейчас сам Марк был похож на хищную птицу.  
Нападение для римлян не стало неожиданностью. Какие боги предупредили их о восстании? Атака захлебнулась, и в сером предрассветном сумраке, кельтские воины как волны моря отхлынули от стен. Спрятались в деревьях, чтобы передохнуть и перевязать раны, убитых никто не считал. А вокруг крепости сгущался туман. Пугающий, такое же порождение обряда друида. Слишком плотный, чтобы быть обычным, слишком жадно белёсые щупальца лизали кровь с земли. Слишком живым он был.  
Неожиданно Зверь – бог оказался перед Крадоком. Всего на расстоянии руки. Где-то сбоку рождалась багровая полоска рассвета. А животное смотрело на бывшего хозяина – лицо Крадока обдавало жарким дыханием и запахом крови. Но постепенно в глазах зверя гасло бешенное пламя. Бок, обращённой к заре, начал потихоньку светлеть, а потом чёрные сгустки крови стали буквально сваливаться с лошади. Крадок протянул руку к морде, как делал сотни раз. Ирвин дёрнула головой, фыркнула и потянулась навстречу. Ладони коснулись не клыки – мягкая кожа губ. Лошадь встряхнулась, как будто только что вышла из воды – крупные сгустки холодной крови сорвались с гривы. И вот перед воином стояла снова его белая молодая кобылка. Только вот глаза были другие – тоскливые, пронизывающие до костей, и мудрые, как у древних старух.  
Ирвин повернулась и потихоньку пошла навстречу солнцу, мужчина смотрел ей вслед. Солнце ещё не встало, но слёзы застилали глаза. Ему показалось, что лошадь снова меняется. Он вытер слёзу: недалеко на него оглядывалась Ирвин. Не молодая кобылка и не кровожадный бог, а такая, какой он увидел её в первый раз, вернувшись из поездки – серый в яблоках жерёбёнок, с тёмным куцым хвостиком и короткой щёткой-гривой. Силуэт жеребёнка медленно растворялся в самых первых лучах солнца. Вчера в это же время Крадок так же смотрел вслед повозки, которая увозила вдаль его жену и сына. Он помнил прощальный взгляд жены.  
Теперь ушла Ирвин. Сегодня вслед за ней уйдёт и Крадок. Не скоро он увидит жену и сына. И не в этом мире.


End file.
